Tess's Baby
by AnimalCookie
Summary: Tess's car breaks down just outside of a small town, where an old friend of Tess works as a young mechanic. Late for their 'unknown' assignment, Tess begins to learn quickly that her car isn't the only thing in peril.
1. Breakdown

**Here was just a little idea that I came up with one weekend. I DO NOT own Touched By An Angel. So without further noting, ENJOY! **

* * *

"It's such a lovely day," Monica gleamed in the sunlight of the country. 

"Yes it is baby, yes it is," Tess, sitting in the driver's seat, chuckled.

"Tess, tell me again what our assignment is," Monica turned in the passenger's seat towards the driver.

"Miss Wings, we went over this once already. The details are vague, but clear enough that we should know what we're supposed to do. All I know is that the four of us are to drive down this dirt road, through the town, and finally down the highway until we find who and what we're looking for."

"I can't wait to get there," Gloria piped in. "That last assignment was a ton of fun! I can't wait to see what this one involves."

"I've got a feeling it will be exciting," Andrew guessed.

"What makes you think that?" Monica looked back at him with fear hidden in her eyes. Whenever the Angel of Death says something like that, you know he's probably right.

"Well, all four of us are on this right? It's obviously something big."

"Wrong Angel Boy. Just you _three_ are on this case. I have some things to handle while you three are at work," Tess explained.

"So you do know then?" Monica caught. Tess eyed her.

Twenty minutes later, the four of them were still on the dirt road, but Tess knew within an hour or so, they would be in town.

"This area is so beautiful," Monica sighed again. "It's a wonder how He…"

'_Vooom, Clink, BANG! Cu Chunk! Cu Chunk! Zzzzzzzzzz' _The car slowly came to a stop.

"My car!" Tess cried – literally.

"It's all right Tess, let me have a peek at the engine. Maybe it's something I can fix," Andrew offered jumping out of the back seat. Popping the hood open, smoke exploded into his face and trickled through his human body's lungs.

"Andrew! What are you doing to my baby?" was Tess's reaction to the mushroom of smoke.

"Tess, I don't know. It seemed like the car was running smoothly one minute, the next minute it just died."

"Well can't you fix it Angel Boy?"

"I'm sorry Tess, the engine's wrecked, and everything just looks wrong in here. I don't think I'm supposed to fix it. Try starting it again. At least we can pray for a miracle."

Tess revved the engine, but it fizzed out every time. "This is just honky dory! The next town isn't at least another forty miles straight, and fifty miles if we turn around. Tess exited the car as Monica aided Gloria out of the back.

"What are we going to do?" Monica wondered. "I guess we always could walk. It would do no harm."

"But we'd be leaving my baby here all alone!" Tess argued.

"Yea, I agree with Tess, we probably shouldn't leave the car all alone on this road. It could end up blocking other cars. This road is so narrow," Andrew agreed.

"But the chances of someone coming by soon is really rare. This road doesn't have much wear or tear," Monica noted. "Wait, I think I hear someone!"

A large SUV came rolling over the dust-covered hill towards them.

"How do we get their attention?"

"I know!" Gloria shrieked. She ran out to the middle of the road and held out her thumb. The car was coming nearer and nearer honking its horn at full blast.

"Gloria!" Monica screamed.

Out of nowhere, Andrew dove knocking Gloria out of the way and into a mass of trees as the car forced it's way around Tess's car.

"Hey! Hey!" Tess shouted after them. "Help!"

"Gloria, are you all right?" Monica rushed over to the two angels completely flipped over.

"I'm fine. But Monica, I thought you said that's how stranded humans got other human's attention?" Gloria stared in confusion.

"I know, but it's still not safe," Monica blushed.

"Fantastic. There was the one car that would come down this road today, and they didn't even slow down," Tess moaned.

"Well, at least we're all safe."

"Monica's right. We're all safe. It's a beautiful day! There's a beautiful view. Someone will come by eventually. We just have to wait patiently for them," Andrew insisted.

Suddenly, clouds quickly formed over their heads, and a distant rumble of thunder was heard by all four of them.

"Beautiful day eh?" Tess chuckled.

"Well, it's a beautiful rain storm?" Andrew pulled.  
Tess quickly pulled the roof over the red convertible car as to not damage it any more. Just as that was finished, it rained, and it poured, and soon, the ground was no longer dirt, but mud.

For two hours straight, all it did was rain on the four angels, but they didn't mind it that much. Tess became resistant about bringing them all back into her car, but it wasn't fair to make them stand out in the rain. Even she had begun feeling cold from the heavy rain.

"Oh, and then there was that time when we had to help those two twins find one another after being separated after 21 years," Andrew reminisced. During the wait, the angels decided to see who could remember the oddest assignments.

"What about the time when we had to convince that one young kid to stop hurting himself to post the videos on the Internet?" Gloria tried to remember on her few years of being a caseworker.  
"You won Gloria. Humans today definitely do the weirdest things!" Tess exclaimed.  
"Sounds like the rain's coming to an end," Monica realized. "Wait just a minute… I think I hear another car!"

From over the hill, a big, old, red pickup truck motored towards the stranded angels.

"Hey, do you guys need a lift back to town?" the driver asked.

"Well, is it at all possible that you could pull the car behind you?" Tess inquired innocently.

"Sure. I've got some rope and a tow hook. Someone's just going to have to sit in your car to manage the brakes," the stranger offered.

"Oh God bless you!" Monica cheered.

"Oh, it's no problem. No problem at… Tess? Is that you?"

"Stevie?" Tess recognized the face.

"You two know one another?" Gloria grasped.

"Oh, I helped Stevie out a long time ago. You were just a little child!" Tess turned to her old friend.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I don't remember everything you told me Tess. But don't worry, I haven't told anyone that you're an angel."

"Well why not?!" Tess questioned. "It's not a secret! We want the word of God spread all throughout the land!"

"I mean, of course I encouraged people to meet God and know him, but I didn't want people to think that I'm crazy. That tends to scare them away, and living in a small town, word travels."

"It sure does baby. It sure does."

"Okay, so I'll stay back in your car Tess, control the brakes and lights and everything, and why don't you three ride with Stevie?" Andrew volunteered.

"Thanks, dude, I hate not to let all of you ride in there, but I can't tow the weight, only haul it. And more unfortunate news, I only have one more seat in here. Two of you have to ride in the bed," Stevie noticed.

"Oh, okay. Gloria and I will sit back there. You don't think the police will mind – do you?" Monica worried.

"Not at all. As long as we stay on the dirt road or in town, they know I pick up passengers all of the time."

Andrew lifted both Monica and Gloria up into the bed as Tess climbed into the passenger's seat. He fastened the lead around Tess's bumper and took his place in the driver's seat – he liked it. For, not just anyone got to sit in Tess's driver's seat.

Just before he closed the door, Monica called out.

"Andrew!"

"Yes?"

"How does Tess know Stevie?"

"I don't remember. All I know, is that Tess worked with Stevie, back when she was just a little girl."


	2. Back On Track

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's been a few days since I posted the first chapter, I've been super busy. I just wanted to thank Deyse for the review and LittleGloriaFaith24 for all of the help with proof reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

"So Tess, what in the world were you doing at the side of the road?" Stevie questioned her old friend. "Couldn't you just _poof _to where you needed to be?" 

"Well baby girl, the four of us seem to all be stuck in human form," Tess sighed.

"The _four _of you? You mean those other three were angels too?"

"Yes, they are. The redhead is Monica, the one with the glasses, is Gloria, and Andrew is the one inside my car. Stevie, is there anyone in town that will be able to look at my car by any chance?"

"Sure! In fact, the person that you want, is me! I own my own repair shop right in town actually. If I can't fix your car, you don't have to pay! Of course, you already paid me when you saved my life, and my soul, Tess. I'd do anything for you."

"And I'd do anything for you baby."

"So where are y'all heading?" Stevie wondered.

"We actually don't know. I was told that we were to drive down that dirt road, through town, and down the highway until we find who we're looking for. I suppose that they're just going to have to wait until my car is fixed."  
"Well, if it's really a big deal, and someone's soul definitely is a big deal, then why don't you go ahead and take my truck. Unfortunately, only two of you will be able to go. Like I said, riding in the bed's no problem as long as we stay off of the main roads, and if the cops catch someone riding without a safety belt, there's a ticket, a fine, and possible jail time."

"Well thank you! I think I'll send Monica and Gloria. They seem to work well only as a team, and after all, it really is their assignment. I just wish that I could have gotten to my assignment a few miles away from theirs."

"Who knows? Maybe your car isn't in that bad of condition, and you'll be out of here before noon tomorrow," Stevie hoped.

"Oh Gloria, I just wish that we could have gotten to our assignment. Andrew thought that it was going to be exciting. I just hope that it doesn't turn out to be a disaster for not getting to them in time," Monica fret.

"Me too," yawned Gloria. With the rain, the near death experience, and all day waiting Tess's car in human form, she was getting tired quite quickly. The sun was also setting, and during the twilight hour, the woods began to get an eerie feeling, even Monica got spooked a bit.

"Why don't you two go to sleep," Tess leaned out of the window. "Stevie says we should be back in town in about an hour."

"Tess, I thought you said it was only forty miles down the road?" Gloria remembered.

"Yes, but this road has a forty mile-per-hour speed limit. It's not like the highway," she shouted back pulling her head back into the cab.

Monica pulled Gloria nice and close and stroked her hair until they both slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep to the rhythmic rocking of the gravel beneath them. Andrew smiled watching the two younger angels snuggled together in the bed of the truck.

"So how long have you been working on cars?" Tess asked Stevie.

"Well, technically I was interested in them when I met you, but I first began to intern for my neighbor at sixteen, and then when a store went out of business when I returned home from college, I just knew that it was my opportunity. I was so excited. Thankfully my neighbor had gotten into selling parts instead of fixing cars, and didn't mind me taking over his line of duty," she retold.

"I am so glad that you found something that you enjoy doing!"

"Me too Tess. Thanks to you of course. Oh, I'm so glad that you walked in right at that moment. Only God knows if I'd still be here today?"

"Well, that's what I was there for baby. Has life been quiet since I left?"

"Pretty much. Although there was this one guy who literally pushed his car into town saying that it just died on him. He stayed at the motel and I worked on his car personally. He started dropping by the building once or twice a day just to see how things were progressing. His car was seriously messed up. Then, on the third day, he didn't leave! I asked him a few times that if he needed help, my partner in the front would have been glad to help him, but his car was not going to be finished that day either. He just stood there and glared at me menacingly. I asked him again, but he wouldn't move. His eyes were dark, and his face harder than when he had asked for help just a couple days before. When I closed up shop for the day. He was still there and followed me out. He began to follow me home, so I made a quick U-Turn and raced for the police station. He seemed to know where I was going, so he stopped following me. I still had one of the younger cops watch over my house that night. The next morning I went in, his car was gone, and a note left on the ground that just read, _See you 'round_."

"Wow, did you report it?" Tess worried.

"Yes, and I had night watchmen for about a month and a half, but he never came back. Thank the Lord."

"Well, hopefully he's figured out his life and has moved on to bigger and better things," Tess wished.

"Or sitting in a nice cozy jail cell," Stevie mumbled. Tess giggled but refused to respond to the hypothesis.

"All right, if you want to rally up your troops Tess, I could use some help pushing your car into the shop. I'll go untie yours from mine, and then I'll get you settled in at the motel next door. There's also a nice little diner on the other side of the motel. I bet you four haven't eaten since breakfast, maybe lunch," Stevie guessed as she pulled up next to the repair shop in her hometown. Andrew stepped on the breaks and quietly awoke Monica and Gloria.

With one big heave, Tess's car began to roll forward. Stevie – being the lightest – sat in the driver's seat of the car and steered it into position as the four angels pushed it into the garage.

Stevie was a small girl indeed. Standing at only about Five foot, five inches, she still remained the apple of her town. A straight A student throughout high school, Homecoming Queen, runner up for Prom Queen, and president of Student Council, everyone expected for Stephanie Amy Petrel to go on to HUGE accomplishments. The day she had left for college, no one expected to see her back. But when that red pickup truck rolled back through town, and she had announced the opening of a repair shop, the townspeople were thrilled to have their little Stevie back – even if she wasn't much to brag about.

Unfortunately, when Stevie was about fourteen, and still in the eighth grade, pressure had begun to rise on her, and she was getting in with the wrong types of people. The scary part about it was no one knew that she was hanging with these people, and she did live in a small town with a lot of talk. Tess had been assigned to the young girl not only to show her the path to eternal lightness, but also the path to saving her own life. Stevie was going to overdose on Tylenol PM, but Tess –who was acting as live in nanny - rushed in right at the last minute pretending to want to know if Stevie had finished her homework. The two of them had a long three-hour talk, and Stevie went through depression, joy, tears, sorrow, and finally joy once more.

"And since you guys look like you don't have any extra clothing, why don't you stop by tomorrow morning, and I can lend you some. Whatever you do, don't stop at that gift shop in the diner. Tourist trap. You'll lose every cent you have," Stevie suggested.

"Well, I know Andrew, Gloria, and I have clothing back in the trunk, but Monica, I assumed you packed clothing yes?" Tess looked at her suspiciously.

"Well Tess, actually, you see, I was helping Gloria pack some essentials, and I… didn't," Monica turned about six shades of red all at once. The angels had been instructed that they would want to bring clothing along with them, because it would look better when they went to stay at a hotel.

"Don't worry about it Monica, like I said, I have a bunch of extra clothing. Just stop by tomorrow morning before you and Gloria head out," Stevie insisted.

"Thank you Stevie. I just didn't anticipate being stuck in human form for so long." Monica smiled. "But what do you mean Gloria and I heading out?" Monica had not been present for Tess's decision.

"Don't worry about that Angel Girl. I'll explain everything to you in the hotel room," Tess assured.

"Come on, I'll walk you guys over there. I need to talk to the manager any way," Stevie pulled Tess along.

"Hey John! These four need a couple of rooms. Can you accommodate them for a few nights? Two of them are leaving in the morning, but I'm afraid the other two are stranded here until I can get their car fixed," Stevie greeted the manager.

"Hey Stevie, yea, of course I can get a room for you guys. I've been kind of empty right now. But I do have two double-bedded rooms available. I can get you those if you'd like," John offered.

"Thank you, it's very kind," Monica smiled while yawning at the same time.

"Looks like you found them right in time, Stevie," John laughed at how tuckered out all four of his guests looked. "Come on, I'll show you four to your rooms." They walked up one flight of stairs, and down a short hallway. "So who's sharing a room with the guy?"

"Why don't you Gloria? I need to talk with Monica tonight, and go over tomorrow's events. Angel babies, make sure you sleep well, your bodies will need the rest," Tess suggested.

Gloria nodded and entered the first room with Andrew who was carrying both of their bags.

"And your two's room is right next door," John handed over the room key.

"Thank you John. Sleep tight," Monica wished and slid the pass into the little mechanical reader.

"Thank you ma'am. I hope that you enjoy your stay here."

"I'm sure we will," Tess rushed Monica in. "Thank you!"

After a few moments of silence while Tess pulled out a few pairs of clothing that she was given by the Father, Monica finally spoke up, "Tess, I'm just positive that I packed my case. It just doesn't make sense that I would forget something like that."

"Monica, you heard Stevie. She said she'd get you some clothing to wear. There's more important matter to discuss right at the moment. I'm sending you and Gloria down the road until you find the assignment you were supposed to be on. You know that we're all stuck in human form, and I can't be there to help you and our Angel Baby. I need you to work hard Ms. Wings," Tess requested.

"Ah Tess, you know that I always try my hardest on every assignment. It just wouldn't seem angel-like not to," Monica defended herself. "Don't worry, I think we'll be able to handle one wee assignment. Besides, the Father will be there to guide us if we get stumped."

"That's my Angel Girl," the two hugged.

"But Tess, I have one question. If your car's totaled, how will we be able to drive?"

"Stevie's lending you her car. So you need to get some sleep, because you need to drive down that road, and driving on a coffee acceleration is dangerous. You sleep well now Angel Girl, and I'll see you in the morning to send you and Gloria off."

"Sleep well yourself Tess. And don't you worry; the car will be perfectly fine in time. All in His time."


	3. Dream of the Demons

* * *

Something didn't feel right to Tess as she fell asleep that night. And for a very unusual occurrence, she had a nightmare. 

_Scene from Netherlands_

"_You don't have to hurt yourself working for him you know." The devil persuaded. "You can work for me! There are options!" Monica stared at him confused. "Yes, I'm not all bad. I have been there too you know." _

"_Yes, I remember." Monica stumbled, but (A/N: here's where Tess's dream goes haywire) Satan cut here off before she could continue. _

"_Monica! Come work for me. You'll be happier. Look at me! All day, every day, I do what I want, when I want, and how I want to. No rules, no regulations, and more importantly, I can make it to where you have no more evaluations. You're strong Monica, I can get you straight to the top of the board. You can skip passed my caseworker and go straight to role model. No chores and no duties but to just have fun and show young girls the kind of fun they can have too. It doesn't have to be so serious." _

"_You mean drinking and going crazy?" Monica stood back in awe. _

"_It's not as bad as you hear. Besides, God would want you to have fun. You said it yourself. Free will is a gift to love and love life." _

_Tess sped down the street looking for her little Angel Girl. Monica wasn't found anywhere. The Father had said that Monica needed a good talking to, and Tess was the one to do it. But where was she? _

_Crossing the street, Tess was almost run over, but still slightly nudged by a car that was going to run the red light. _

"_Hey! Red means stop!" Tess admonished, only to realize whom all were in the car, but the worst was who was in the rear seat. _

"_Aw, settle down, Tessy, we're just having a wee bit of fun," Monica smirked. Her eyes were bloodshot, and her words slurred. _

"_Monica, have you been drinking? What are you doing with those demons? Get out of that car now! And what on God's green Earth are you wearing?" Tess yelled seeing Ms. Wings in a skimpy black leather short skirt, and something that was supposed to be a shirt – but more like a small strip of fabric tied around Monica's chest. _

"_God's Earth was so boring when it was just green. Now it's all colorful. You should try it Tess."_

"_Monica, don't tell me you've been taking drugs too!" Tess groan. _

"_So what if I did?" Monica sat back in her seat. _

"_You tell that angel, Monica," the driver encouraged. _

"_Okay Monica, that's it. Out of the car right now," the supervisor angel marched to the side of the car and grabbed Monica by her upper arm. _

"_Let me go!" Monica raged. _

"_Let go!" All of the other demons and fallen angels ordered. _

_That's when Monica did something Tess never saw coming. She hit her right across the cheek. _

"_Stop interfering with my free will Tess! Or I'll report you. Hmm, you must not be all that of an angel, or you would have seen that one comin'." Monica chuckled as the light turned green, and the car sped off leaving black tire burns in the blacktop. _

"_Father, not Monica. Please, not her! Why Father? Monica come back!" Tess shouted. _

"MONICA!" Tess shot up in her bed breathing heavily while trying to come to terms with what had just taken place. She slipped out of her own bed and walked over to Monica's where the young caseworker was still peacefully asleep. Her cherubic face showed no signs of demonic presence, but Tess just had to be positive.

Gently rocking the small body back and forth, Tess whispered, "Monica, Ms. Wings, Angel Girl, I need you to wake up for a moment."

"What can I do for you Tess?" Monica turned over yawing.

"Monica, when you know who tried to get you to join him when Gloria had her first assignment with Madeline, promise me you didn't give in to anything he was saying. Promise me right now that you're not even considering what he was saying was true."

"Tess, where is this coming from?"

"Ms. Wings, promise me."

"I promise Tess. I do, I do. You don't have to worry about the matter I would never leave God. I wouldn't even dream of it. Why… did you?" Monica was now mostly awake.

"Well, it was more of a nightmare, but I just wanted to ensure that you were still my Angel Girl that you've always been."

"And always will be," Monica insisted. "Now I have to tell you Tess, go to bed. You need the rest as much as I do."

"I love you Monica," Tess eventually whispered after she had resettled underneath the covers, but Monica was already fast asleep once again.


	4. The Real Story

**Hey! I'm really sorry that it's taken me so long to update this! I've had writer's block on top of being so busy I didn't even have time to think! I really want to thank all of the people who have read this and are reading this now, and who have responded on how they feel about the story. I love all of the reviews! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

**

"Andrew, I think that I have something of yours," Gloria lifted up a small box.

"It's not mine," Andrew shrugged. "What's inside of it?"

"Nothing."

"Maybe that's Monica's or Tess's. Maybe you accidentally grabbed something of theirs."

"Perhaps. I'll show it to them tomorrow morning at breakfast," Gloria suggested.

"Good idea."

"Hey Andrew," Gloria flipped about in her bed. "Why do you think Tess's car broke down?"

"I don't know, Gloria," Andrew yawned. "It's a worldly object. You know things that humans make are never forever. Get some sleep Little Angel. It's late."

"Okay Andrew. I hope that you have sweet… dreams."

When dawn arose from beneath the horizon the following morning, Tess was up and watching the country atmosphere glisten with overnight due droplets and the gorgeous sun raise peaking above the horizon to declare a new day. Monica was still sound asleep. Andrew was up in his room studying the box Gloria found, but he still couldn't place it in his mind. There wasn't anything inside of it, and it was plain without any decoration at all. It was probably from a past assignment. Gloria was still asleep, but it was a lighter sleep. Andrew caught her mumbling words, which made her sound like she was a part of Annunciations.

"God loves you… Fear not… God is with you," she continued to let the soothing dialogue flow from her mouth. Andrew smiled at the beautiful words himself.

But just like the good person she was, Stevie was already in the garage underneath Tess's car.

"Stevie, are you in here?" A familiar female from the doorway called out.

"Under here!" was her muffled reply.

"I have your mail from yesterday," the mailwoman kneeled down. "I was going to drop it off in your box, but I knew you weren't home, and I didn't know when you were planning on returning.

"Coming out!" Stevie rolled her wheeled board out from under the car. She only had a few grease stains over her, but the day was still young. "I appreciate it, Rachel. Would you like to go to breakfast with me in about an hour? I have to send two of my guests off, but then the other two and I are going to the diner. I'm buying."

"Well, that sounds reasonable. I only have a few morning hits to make, so I think that I can meet you there in an hour."

"Sweet. Have fun!" Stevie wished as Rachel left the bundle of envelopes on the ground.

A majority of them were bills for different parts that hadn't arrived yet that Stevie needed for the shop, the next highest were bills from her personal life – she had been able to keep those down lately, and then finally, an uncomfortably well-known envelope with a stamp of two read eyes peering at her. She didn't want to open it, but another part of her did, and yet she couldn't bring her fingers to tear away the adhesive fold, but each little finger ached in temptation of seeing the words that lay just underneath the thin covering. She was going for it. No matter how much her common sense told her to trash the picture, her hand begun to peel off the flap. Halfway through the sticky the service bell rung.  
"Stevie! Baby! Are you here?" Tess pondered.

"I'm in back, Tess!" Stevie quick shuffled the half-opened letter in between the mess of bills, shoved the pack of letters into a door filled with wrenches, and stood straight up trying to look normal for her angel friend. "Hi Tess, I just thought that I'd get a head start on your car. The sooner I get you fixed up, the sooner you can go out and help more people."

"Well, how is my baby doing?" Tess looked over Stevie's shoulder, completely oblivious to Stevie's awkward stance and her eyes as if she were a deer in headlights.

"Honestly, Tess, she's really messed up. If that were a living object, I'd be calling the police for abuse. Haven't you ever taken her to get a tune-up, oil change, break change, renew your filters, anything?" Stevie began to accuse.

"Stevie, I don't have time to do all of that crazy stuff. Besides, my car is perfect. It's never needed any of that before. And who are you to tell _me _that I haven't been taking care of my car?"

"Tess, I wish that I could tell you more right now, but just getting it cleaned is not sufficient enough. It's okay, though. I think I should be able to fix her up. After we send off Monica and Gloria, are you and Andrew up for some breakfast at the diner? I invited Rachel to join us."

"That's sound wonderful, baby. Wait, do you mean your old friend Rachel? The one that you slept over with every Friday night?"

"Yes, Tess, she's the one. She's the mail carrier and we're still really close. She'll be so happy to see you in town again!"

"What about her mother? She was such a good person, letting you stay over on Fridays," Tess recollected.

"Yes, she was," Stevie looked down. "She passed away a couple of years ago. She knew that she was going to die, so she asked to talk to me a few days before. She reminded me of the years that I was in – bad stuff – and she said that she understood, and didn't blame me. She also promised me that she would always be with Rachel and I, and that I was like a second daughter to her," Stevie paused. "Tess, was there an angel with Rachel's mom when she went to heaven?"

"Stevie," Tess stepped closer, finally seeing that something was astray in Stevie's eyes. "Whenever a soul passes from earth to Heaven, an angel will always be with them. Everyone, moms, dads, babies, adults, priests, security guards, judges, even criminals who have led a life of complete temerity have an angel by their side until they meet the Father one on one."

"That's good."

"You remember Andrew, right?" Tess noted. Stevie nodded slowly and tried to crack a smile. "He's one of the Angels of Death. He assists in the journey, and has taken people of all shapes and sizes to the Father's arms." Stevie still had a melancholy expression across her eyes. "And little Stevie, you'll have one too one day. I don't know when that is, but you sure were able to lengthen your time by choosing life, and I am still so proud of you. Stevie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Tess, I'm just a little tired, that's all. It's nothing really major. Don't worry about me, I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night, you know?" Stevie excused.

"Yes," Tess let the subject go. "I know what you mean. I was having a pretty bizarre dream myself."

"Well, I'll go wash up and change. Then I'll meet you and the others out front the hotel with my car and those clothes for Monica.

Monica, Tess, Gloria, and Andrew were all sitting around the diner's largest table a little while before Rachel and Stevie were expected to show up. Everyone had their own special drink, and were trying to keep their voices low while discussing the subject at hand.

"Okay Angel Babies," Tess opened. "I know that you've been curious about my relationship with Stevie. I can't tell you everything, because I promised her when she was little that I'd keep a lot to myself, and not tell anyone – not even the other angels. But the basic facts, I can tell you. When Stevie was a little girl, she had an abusive father, and her mother never really seemed proud of her. That's why everyone sees her as this amazing student, and she always tries so hard to impress people – even today. When Stevie got a little older (that's when I was sent to her), it was too much for the poor girl to handle! Since she couldn't magically make her parents accept her and love her, and since she couldn't just drop out of school because her parents would never accept her, she turned to make it all fade away."

"Drugs," Gloria piped in.

"Stevie? Your little Stevie? Drugs? Why Tess?" Monica added on.

"Well, every child needs to feel loved and accepted, and Stevie thought that she could only be accepted by that particular group of children, and the drugs gave her the illusion of being loved," Tess explained.

"What was she on, Tess?"

"A little bit of everything, Ms. Wings. It started out with a cigarette, then a bit of alcohol, but when she started feeling pain again, everyone convinced her to try speed, and then finally she began mixing speed with pot. The speed was mostly used so she could keep her grades up and no one would be able to suspect anything from her." Tess sighed. "I'm just glad that she seems to be in her own realm of confidence now and she appears to be living the life the Father has planned for her."

"What happened to her parents, Tess?" Andrew looked up.

"I'm not really sure Andrew. I know that her mother left town while Stevie was in college, and her father moved elsewhere just before Stevie's junior year, but other than that, Stevie wouldn't tell me. I doubt that she even knows," Tess shrugged.

Suddenly the diner's bell chimed alerting them to a new customer.

"Hey, you guys must be Stevie's friends. I'm Rachel," Rachel walked over to the table and scooted into the booth next to Monica – squeezing the Irish angel between an angel and a mail carrier. "Tess? Is that you? Oh my gosh! I didn't realize that when Stevie said some old friends that she actually meant you!"

"It's good to see you again Rachel. I'm so glad to see that you and Stevie have stayed such good friends."

"Well I don't see how I could ever have left her. That would just be plain wrong to have told her that I didn't want to be friends with her, just because I knew that she was on drugs, and after she had that weird epiphany, I felt that we could always repair our friendship, and we did! I'm actually really happy that we did stay friends. She means everything to me." Before Tess could respond, the bell jingled once more and Stevie walked through the doorway. She was now much cleaner than when both Tess and Rachel had spotted her in the garage.

"Monica, Gloria, are you two staying for breakfast as well?" Stevie looked at them in shock.

"No," Monica shook her head, "we've already eaten, and the two of us were just going to wait for you to get here."

"Oh, all right. Well, I have the car outside if you want to get going."

Gloria and Monica turned to hug the other two angels goodbye and followed their friend outside.

"Okay, Monica, I have a suitcase of clothing for you in the back compartment behind the driver's seat. I think that there is enough in there to keep you clothed for at least a week and a half without having to clean them. I hope that it's an okay amount," Stevie pointed to the navy blue case behind the cab of the truck.

"Stevie, I really appreciate anything you'd be willing to give. I still can't imagine why I didn't remember to pack my given garments. I truly thought that I had." Monica blushed.

"It's really no problem, Monica, in fact, I wanted to do it for you. So who's driving?" she held the keys up.

"We may end up switching on and off – depending on how long the road is," Gloria noted.

"All right, then I'll tell both of you. The engine is a very delicate creature," Stevie mentioned lifting the hood. "She shouldn't give you any troubles, but if the truck won't start just come around her and give the engine a couple light taps and try the ignition again. She should start up. And the only other thing is that because she's an old automobile, if the tank ever hits empty, she'll die forever, so please keep her refreshed."

"That doesn't sound to difficult. Thanks again, Stevie, for allowing us to use your truck. I'm not sure if Tess trusts Gloria and me anymore with her _baby." _Everyone laughed at Monica's statement.

Stevie handed over the keys to Monica and hugged the two of them goodbye and waved them off as the red pickup truck faded into the smoky dust in the distance.


End file.
